A Bounty Hunter's Gentleman
by DuskStarDragon
Summary: Chaotic Century. What happens when a strange girl makes Karl’s heart flutter. And how can she help with the investigation into the destruction of several Imperial towns?
1. Author Notes

**Author Notes**

I would first like to apologize to everyone for taking down **A Bounty Hunter's Gentleman**. I felt like I needed to upgraded, because as a writer (pretending to be anyway) I have grown since I've started posting on FanFiction (way back in '05). So I decided that I wanted reverse and hopefully make a better and easier to read story. The overall plot has not changed, but the details have. I decided to make a few changes in how Destinara (my OC) speaks and her general mannerisms. Example, she drops her g's (goin' instead of going) to give her more of an informal language. I wanted to show how rough and wild she can be, but also be so human and vulnerable (trying to get away from Mary-Sueism… damn you Mary-Sues). Sorry… I like to rant.

As for those that never read the original… I welcome you (and hopefully your reviews).

Now please, sit back, relax and enjoy the new version of **A Bounty Hunter's Gentleman**.


	2. The Red Head Lady

A revision… yes that is what this is. To those that read the first version, I hope that you will forgive me for taking down this story and hope you will enjoy the new version (I really, really do). To those that are first time readers (and hopefully reviewers), I too hope that you enjoy the story.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Sunrise…

"A new day has begun… a clean slate, a fresh start… I wonder if that applies to those that don't sleep," I pondered out loud.

It was the start of a new day and I could already tell it was goin' to be hot. I didn't mind the heat; I was born in the desert after all. No, my concern was for Cronos. He was in pretty bad shape after our last job. We were in a tough battle and he got the worse of it. There was a lot of damage to his armor and his internal circuitry was a nightmare; way beyond my skills to repair.

"I think I should be thankful that you're functional, eh," I looked up Cronos.

"Grr ggrrrr," he nodded his massive head.

"You know that I'm sorry about the condition you're in, but I am really sorry," I apologized.

If a Zaber Fang could smile, I'm pretty sure he would be right now. I know that he had already forgiven me for his state, but I felt like I couldn't say sorry enough to him.

"Grrr gggrr grr," he growled.

I smiled, "I know you're an old warrior from before I was born and you're tough, but I promise that I won't let it happen again."

"Grr ggggr?" he asked.

"Did I promise that the last time," I scratched my head. "I guess I should start writin' down my promises," I started to laugh.

He soon joined me with his own version of a laugh. All his vocalizations sounded the same, except to me. I don't know how I could tell what he was saying', but it really didn't matter.

_Though… now that I think about it, I can understand all Zoids,_ I quietly thought,_ ever since I was a child. I remember my first conversation with father's Shield Liger…_

"Grr?" Cronos interrupted my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh you're right," I came back to reality, "we do have to get goin'."

I helped myself up and brushed off the sand that accumulated in the folds of my attire. I picked up what was left of my meager breakfast and started to roll up my sleeping bag. Throwing everything' into Cronos' open cockpit, I heaved a heavy sigh. The day was goin' to be long day, even though I was just traveling'. I wasn't on a job or anything'; I just wanted to get to a town with a decent Zoid repair shop. From there, I didn't know where I would go next. That's how my life was; not knowing' where I was goin' and not knowing' if I was goin' to be alive the next day.

"Maybe after you're repaired," I hopped into the cockpit, "we'll head home for awhile."

Though it was impossible, I swear I could feel Cronos begin to shutter. I couldn't blame him, I really didn't want to go back home myself. It's not like I didn't like my hometown, I just didn't like visiting… too many headaches.

"Well, maybe we'll find another job," I buckled up and took hold of the controls, "we'll just play it by ear. Okay," I asked with a smile.

He nodded his head in agreement.

"Hey! Remember I'm in here," I steadied myself.

"Grr," he sounded embarrassed.

I patted the dash, "don't worry about it. Now," I flipped on the radar, "let's get goin'… hmm…," I looked closely at the screen, "looks like there are two Military units out there… we should avoid them at all cost."

They looked to be heading the same way; one was in a canyon and the other ran parallel to them on the other side. They could have been two units coming together to form one large unit.

"Or they could be opposin' units that don't know they're in store for a fight," I thought out loud, "hmm… we Really should avoid them. Eh, Cronos," I asked. Something else caught my attention on the radar, "and whatever is up north is big… defiantly avoid that."

"Grr," he agreed.

Meanwhile…

Though the day just started, it alright felt like it had dragged on for days. There was a lot on the Major's mind. What was going to happen once he and his men got to base? What were going to be his new orders and could he follow them? He had been questioning his loyalty his to… no, not to his Emperor or his country, his faith in them was unshakable. No, he wondered about the paper pushing bureaucrats that gave him his orders. They seemed more interested in gains than the good of the people they were suppose to be protecting. And of course there was something else to worry about…

"Sir," one of his soldiers, Hemmer, came over the radio, "we're coming up to the canyon's end and we are still detecting enemy units approaching from our side. If we continue at our current pace, we will intersect in about thirty minutes. A lot of the men are concerned Sir. What should we do?"

Major Shubaltz sighed, "We will continue as we planed. There is a Cease Fire in affect currently and I nor will any Imperial soldier under my command break that. Is that clear," he tried to sound as serious as he could.

"Yes Sir," all his men answered back.

A small smile formed on the Major's face. He men had been thru some tough battles for the past few months and this Cease Fire was a well appreciated. However he still felt a heavy burden in his heart. He wanted a good rest like the rest of his men, but he knew as a Major he wouldn't be able to rest comfortably…

"Not for a long time anyway… not until this war is over," Major Shubaltz mumbled to himself.

Taking in a deep breath, he turned attention back to the radar. His unit was in the middle of the screen, the Republican unit was running parallel to his and there seemed to be something large up north.

_It must be a glitch in the radar,_ the Major thought as he fiddled with the controls, but the large blob didn't go away.

"Sir, we are being hailed by the Republican unit," it was Hemmer again, "a Captain Herman would like to speak to you. Should I put him through?"

_Hmm, Captain Herman… he gave me some trouble back at the Red River base,_ Major Shubaltz thought,_ I was hoping to have a few words with him,_ "put him through Hemmer."

A vid-screen popped up with the familiar face of Captain Herman appeared.

"Good morning Major," the Captain saluted.

"And to you too," Major Shubaltz saluted back.

"I just happen to notice that we seem to be going the same way. From my men's calculations, we shouldn't run into one another since mine unit is ahead of your's. I pray there won't be any incidents," the Captain got a stern look in his eyes.

Major Shubaltz copied his look, "I have no intensions of starting anything Captain Herman. I just want to get to my men to our base and rest up. Besides," he added, "from my understanding there is still a Cease Fire in affect."

Captain Herman smirked, "yes there is. You leave us alone…"

"And you'll leave us alone," the Major finished for him.

Captain Herman nodded his head and the vid screen went dark.

"Well that went pretty good," Major Shubaltz leaned back into his seat.

"Sir," Hemmer popped up on a vid-screen, "what did the Republicans want?"

"They just wanted to confirm that we weren't going to pull anything," the Major assured his man.

"I hope that they weren't planning anything either," he sounded somewhat afraid.

"I've met Captain Herman in battle, he will keep his… hmm," Major Shubaltz looked at the radar screen. "Hemmer, are you picking up a single Zoid signal just up ahead?"

"Umm," he went silent for a moment, "yes sir, but it keeps fading in and out. Could it be another glitch Major?"

"Maybe," he rubbed his chin, "contact Captain Herman."

"Yes sir… he's ready," Hemmer's vid-screen disappeared.

"You need something else Major," Captain Herman asked as his vid-screen came up.

"Yes, two things actually," the Major confirmed, "is your radar picking up a Zoid presence just ahead of you and are you reading something very large due north?"

"So you guys are picking up something too," the Captain sounded somewhat surprised, "we thought it might be a glitch or something. And as for the single Zoid, it keeps fading in and out, so we thought it might be another glitch."

"I thought the same thing, but since you have detected the same thing," the Major looked at his radar, "I believe that there is something out there and it's big."

"Agreed, both our units better find a place to wait out whatever is coming," Captain Herman advised.

Major Shubaltz nodded his head agreement.

Somewhere just ahead of the two approaching military units…

"Of course I just had to throw everything in here and not take my time to pack this morning," I screamed at myself, "it's not like I had anywhere to go today."

When I was trying to pull my water canteen out of my rucksack, I had pulled out a lot more than I wanted. Because of my fast packing job this morning, all my clothes and supplies decided to explode all over the cockpit. Now I was trying to put all my stuff back into my bag, but wasn't having much success.

"Hey Cronos, are you still jammin' our signal," I asked as I placed my bag behind the pilot seat.

"Grr gggrrrr grrrr," he answered back.

"Why doesn't it matter anymore," I looked to the direction of the approaching units.

To my surprise, they weren't that far away. It looked like the Republican unit was coming to met me first.

"Shit," I whispered as I hopped into the cockpit.

It was better that it was the Republican army was closer than the Imperial, but I still didn't want to meet them.

_Hopefully Rob isn't leadin' them… I really hope…,_ I mentally prayed.

"Stop where you are Zaber Fang pilot," a voice boomed from the lead Gordos and unfortunately it sounded familiar.

"Oh Crap," I hung my head, "it is him."

The Gordos stopped about twenty feet away from my position. Its canopy slowly opened and the pilot jumped out. The telltale tall blonde hair and blue markings on his face gave away the Republican officer's identity.

"Well if it isn't my favorite little girl," Herman called out.

"Well if it isn't my not so favorite Republican Captain," I answered back.

"Aww, no need to be so hostile," a big grin was on his face as he approached. "But I do need you to turn off the jamming signal and also you need to get out of the Zaber Fang."

"Cronos, if you wouldn't mind," I asked with a sigh.

The jamming signal continued.

"Cronos… behave…," I whispered, "I really don't feel like spendin' the night in a military jail. And," I added, "You don't really want to be impounded. Do you?"

Some light flickered on the control panel and the signal stopped.

"Sir, the signal has stopped," one of his men yelled.

"Good, now Miss Aceton I have a few questions for you," Herman gestured for me to follow him.

"Hell no," I said as I got out of the cockpit, "whatever you want, I not gonna give and there is no time."

"Why's that," he asked innocently.

"Oh like you don't know," I yelled. "If we don't get out of here, we're all goin' to get rolled!"

"Rolled by what if I am ask," a new voice came.

I looked over my to my left to see that the Imperial unit had come up as well.

"Shit," I sneered.

I could guess what they wanted from me. It was a little unusual that a Republican would have an iconic Zoid of the Empire. The Iron Kong stopped the closest to me and its canopy slowly open.

_Great, this Imperialist is goin' to give me trouble,_ I mentally sighed,_ he's probably some butt ugly Captain or Major that's got battle scars and probably will want to push me around._

I didn't even look over at the approaching Imperial officer, "the serial number for my Zaber Fang is 34-F289-340B-21, look it up and see that this Zoid is mine."

"Well that was one thing I was going to ask you," the Imperial officer sounded surprised, "but I did have a few other."

"And what would that…," I looked over at him and was awestruck, "umm… ah…" I was speechless.

He was quite the opposite of how I imaged him. He was about 5'9 and had lovely sandy blonde hair, much better than Herman's. His figure was nicely built, not to slim and not to muscled… just really nice figure. And the most striking feature was his beautiful green eyes… they seemed to reflect his inner soul and it reflected that of a…

"Umm… Destinara," Herman waved his hand in front of me.

"Huh," I asked dreamily.

"Didn't think you would blush for an Imperialist," he whispered in my ear.

"What!?" I nearly fell back, but Herman caught me underneath the arms.

"Are you alright young Miss," the Imperial Officer ran up to us.

"She's fine," Herman set me right side up, "she's just a little flustered by a handsome face," he winked at the Imperialist Officer.

Smack… I slapped Herman right across the face.

"Welcome back to reality," he rubbed his cheek.

The young lady took a few steps back while she rubbed her redden hand. She couldn't have been older than eighteen or twenty. Her long orangish red was pulled back in a tight braid, pulled over her shoulder and came down to her hips. Her arms were covered by detached bell sleeves that came up to her elbows. The Major could make out a golden crescent moon tattoo on her right arm. Her brown sleeveless trench coat was pulled tightly her slim body. There was a fresh cut running from her eyebrow down to her cheek on her right eye. And her eyes… such a beautiful shade of green… a jade green.

"Major Shubaltz Sir," one of his men came up behind him, "the thing up north is coming closer."

"That thing," the young lady turned to him, "is a sandstorm and it's goin' to roll us if we stand around and play twenty questions."

All the men, Imperialist and Republican started to whisper, either telling rumors or their own experiences in sandstorms. Most of them thought it couldn't be that bad, but others weren't so sure since the radar showed the same thing.

"Were can we go, there's no base anywhere near here," one of the Republicans whispered to Captain Herman.

"Destinara," he turned to the young lady, "is there some place you know about?"

She rolled her eyes as she headed towards the cockpit, "I do… but it doesn't mean that I'm goin' to share."

"Come on Destinara…" the Captain started.

"But if you guys happen to follow me, there's nothing I could do," she pulled herself into the Zaber Fang. "I'm leavin' in five minutes… the same offer extends to you…" she blushed in the Major's way.

"Okay men, you heard her," Captain Herman turned to his men, "mobilize the Zoids, we're heading out. And no funny business," he pointed to the young lady.

She just rolled her eyes as the canopy.

"Major Shubaltz…"

"We're mobilizing too," the Major commanded.

"Yes Sir," his men answered back.

_What a rather interesting situation,_ Major Shubaltz thought as he ran back over to his Iron Kong,_ I don't know if I can fully trust Captain Herman or the young lady,_ he turned to the Zaber Fang.

"Hey Imperial Officer," her voice sounded, "you better hurry, I'm not gonna wait all day."

I watched the Imperial Officer climb up his Iron Kong and buckle himself in.

_Wow…,_ I stared,_ he's so…_, I shook my head,_ bad Destinara! Imperialists are not nice… especially to your kind… just ignore the obviously… NO!_

"Hey Destinara," Herman popped up on a vid-screen, "we're ready to go over here."

"As are we," the Imperialist came up on another vid-screen.

I couldn't look at him; I knew that I would start blushing again.

_This is goin' to be one hell of a trip,_ I heaved a heavy sigh,_ defiantly is goin' to be One Hell of a Trip…_ "Alright then… let's go. We have forty-five minutes until the sandstorm gets here and if we push the Zoids we should be able to make it to the military installation in thirty."

"Well then, lead the way," Herman sounded a little impatient.

"Ladies first," the Imperial Officer gave a small bow.

I could feel my cheeks turning red, "umm…. Destinara out," I turned off the vid-screens.

_Why did I do that,_ I tried to cool down,_ what is with me…?_


	3. Run!

Yet another chapter... yeah, that's all I've got to say. Except for the shout outs of course. I have a lovely shout out for Shubaltz crazist,congratulation on being the first review... and only one... so far. And of course, thank you to all the readers that could their time to read my story. See you guys next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The strange procession of Republican, Imperial and myself made our way to the abandoned military base. I, of course, was in the lead with Herman and the Imperial Officer close behind. I was surprised that there were no incidents between the two groups. From what Cronos could pick up, they soldiers were exchanging comments but nothing to start fighting over.

_I guess Aragorn was right, there really is a Cease Fire,_ I thought as I looked at the map,_ it's really strange that these guys are traveling with one another. Though…_

"I guess they're tired of fighting," I said to myself.

"Grr gggr grr," Cronos asked.

"You have to remember Cronos, humans are fragile creatures that tire easily," I smiled, "though their governments tell them to fight, they most likely would want it to end this pointless war and finally rest."

"Grr," his seemed to sigh.

"Weaklings," I was surprised by his words.

"Who is a weakling," a vid-screen came up.

_The Imperial Officer…_ I stared into his lovely green eyes.

She just stared at Major Shubaltz as her cheeks turned red.

"Are you alright Miss… Miss," he tried to catch her name.

"Umm… no Miss…. Just ah…," her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red.

"Her name is Destinara Aceton and she's from the Republican Giganight colony," Captain Herman's vid-screen came up, "isn't she cute?"

"HERMAN," she screamed.

_Obviously they know one another, but I'm not sure if they like each other,_ the Major smirked.

"I am Major Karl Lichen Shubaltz of the Fourth Land Battalion. And it is a pleasure to meet you Miss Aceton," he gave a small bow with his head.

She stopped her screaming at the Captain for a moment and then looked down at her feet. Her cheeks were still very red.

"Ah… I really don't like being called Miss," she blushed… the screen went down.

"Cronos that was rude," I lightly slapped the dash, "he was just trying to be nice…," I thought for a moment, "did I really just really say that?"

"Grr grrr gggr," Cronos answered back.

I laughed, "Yeah, I guess I did let a handsome face get the better of me. Damn male species."

Cronos, in his own special way, laughed with me.

He most likely disrupted the communications because of the fact that Men were talking to me. He never liked men; especially those who wanted get close to me. But most of the time I was thankful for that, except for right now… at least I didn't want to seem rude to two military officers that could arrest me… though I don't know what they could get me for…

"There was that job from last week…," I ran a finger down my fresh cut across my eye, "then again I was doing the Republic a favor gettin' rid of that son of a…"

BEEP… BEEP… Several alarms started to sound off.

"What's goin' on Cronos," I brought up the radar.

The huge blob up north was a lot closer than I had originally thought and it seemed to be picking up speed.

"Cronos get both military leaders on the horn," I started to push the accelerator harder. Cronos behaved and did as I asked, "Captain, Major the sandstorm is picking up speed! We're goin' to have to punch it if we want to live! I'm transmitting the location of the base to your Zoids now!"

I flipped a few switches, pushed a few buttons and the information was on its way.

"I got it," Herman came over the radio.

"As did I," Major Shubaltz confirmed.

_Good, they can at least make it if we can't,_ I looked down at Cronos' energy levels, _man am I getting soft or what?_

The other Zoids started to pull ahead of me, except for the slower units. The Major's Iron Kong, Herman's Gordos, the Dark Horns and other Gordos were keeping pace with me.

"Hey Destinara," Herman started to yell into the radio, "can't you pilot that thing?!"

"Yeah, I can," I eased a little off the throttle, "but Cronos was damaged from our last job, so we can't keep up with you guys! Just go on ahead, I'll be right behind you."

"You better be," he sounded concern as he pulled out ahead.

_Why is she so slow,_ Major Shubaltz looked back at the struggling Zaber Fang,_ it may be a Zaber Fang Old, but it should still be able to keep up with the Molgas and Command Wolves._

The Major looked ahead to see that there was a huge building appearing on the horizon. It looked to be a large hanger of an old military base. Looking back, the Zaber Fang was further and further back.

_She won't make it at that pace,_ the Major slowed his pace, "huh," something else caught his eye.

_Shit, I didn't like I would be this slow,_ I cursed to myself.

The other units were way ahead of me and they were almost to the hanger. I could make out the faster units entering the main doors. But I could also see the telltale signs that the sandstorm was approaching. The sands were starting to shift and blow as I pushed Cronos harder. The air was becoming thick with particles of sand and debris.

_Come on Cronos, I know you can do it…_ "I know you can do it," I cheered him on.

He was tired and his energy was hovering at dangerous levels. There was no way he could maintain this stride, but he kept going even though I had decelerated. Cronos was pushing himself to save me… like he always did.

"Grr," he growled lowly.

"Huh," I looked up ahead.

The Major's Iron Kong was slowing down and it looked like one of the Molgas was losing control.

"Major! One of your men…," I called out over the radio, but it was late.

The Molga swerved and then flipped several times, but the swirling sands were making it difficult to see exactly how many times it actually flipped. I hesitated for a moment, not knowing whether I should stop or not. My dislike for the military was trying to overpower my feelings to help anyone in need… in the end however…

"Cronos, we're making a quick stop," I pulled over to the fallen Molga, "and open up the back seat."

I was half way expecting him to argue with me, but he followed my commands without the slightest growl.

_He must be really tired,_ I thought as I took off one of my detached bell sleeves and wrapped it around my mouth.

As I opened the canopy, I noticed that the Iron Kong had stopped too and I could make out a figure trying to get to the Molga.

_Must by the Major getting his man,_ I jumped out and headed towards the fallen Molga.

The air was thick with sand, making it hard to see and breath. The Major stumbled and groped his way over to his fallen man. When he finally reached the Molga, he started to feel around for the canopy release button. He was having a difficult time because he was unable to breathe. Suddenly he felt something come around his mouth, making it much easier to breath. Looking behind him, he saw the Zaber Fang pilot giving him the thumbs up and too started to feel for the release.

_Found it,_ Major Shubaltz stepped back as the canopy opened, _Hemmer…_

Hemmer was hanging from his restraints like a rag doll and didn't seem to be breathing. The Major held Hemmer up as the young lady unbuckled him.

"Major…," Hemmer mouthed.

_Good, he's alive, but,_ he looked at the blood that flowed from his man's head.

Gently hoisting Hemmer over his shoulder, Major Shubaltz started towards his Iron Kong, but the young lady pulled him towards her Zaber Fang. He followed thinking that she might have extra room in the cockpit. The canopy of the Zaber Fang slowly opened to reveal a second seat was behind the pilot seat.

_That's unusually,_ the Major thought as he placed Hemmer into the extra seat,_ this must be a modified Zaber Fang… but why a second seat_, he questioned.

I helped the Major buckle his unconscious man into my extra seat. Again Cronos surprised me that he was willing to allow a man inside of him. I looked over at the Major as he took one more glance at his man; though his face was mostly covered with my sleeve, I could tell that he was very concerned.

_He's a very different sort,_ I smiled.

He nodded in my direction to tell me that his man was secure. I patted him on the shoulder to tell him to hurry back to his Zoid. Thankfully he understood. I hopped into the cockpit and closed the canopy. Quickly I buckled up and readied Cronos for the run of our lives. The sandstorm was really starting to pick up and I was starting to wonder if we could make it. And of course, if the others held the doors open for us, they would be blasted by the growing storm.

"I know that wasn't much of a rest Cronos, but we've got to run like the wind," I pushed the accelerator.

Cronos rose off the desert floor and ran towards the open hanger doors. He seemed faster than before, even though his energy was still low. The Iron Kong was soon next to us and keeping pace.

_We're not gonna make it,_ I gripped the controls tighter,_ and if they keep those doors open, they won't be able to close them when the wind picks up… which it looks like it already starting too._

"Major," I opened a channel, "tell the men to start closing those doors and then get ahead of me."

"What!?" he sounded confused, "but if they… I see…," he understood my plan.

"Don't worry Major I'll take care of your man… we will make," I smiled as I aligned Cronos behind the Iron Kong.

The doors were closing, we were running as if the devil was right behind us and my mind was filled with doubts.

_Just a little bit more Cronos,_ my hands were starting to shake,_ just a little bit more my old friend._

BAM… the doors closed behind us.

We had made it and just in time. I released my death grip on the controls as Cronos came down to the ground. My knuckles were still white and I was breathing heavily. Pulling my sleeve from my mouth, I took in a few deep breaths.

Bang… bang, someone was knocking at Cronos' canopy. I pushed the canopy release button and it began to slowly open. It looked like most of the Imperial soldiers had gather around Cronos.

"Easy boy," I whispered as I unbuckled myself.

Turning around I unbuckled the still unconscious man. His fellow soldiers pulled him out and set him on the ground. I jumped out the other side, trying to catch my breath.

"Is he alright," I heard the familiar voice of the Major.

"I think so sir," one of the men answered back, "but I don't know…"

"Hey Tims," Captain Herman yelled, "get your medical bag and check this guy out."

"We can take care of our own Republican," the man hissed.

I pulled myself over the lip of the cockpit and watch what chaos could unfold. I didn't really like chaos, but it was part of my everyday of my life so it did bother me. The tension that was building was starting to literally hum in the air.

"Fourth Land Battalion stand down," the Major suddenly yelled. Looking over at Herman with a gentler expression, "I accept your offer and thank you," he gave a small bow.

"Your quite welcomed," Herman smiled, "Tims."

A lanky fellow as tall as me, short for a guy, ran over to his Gordos and grabbed a white bag with a red cross. He quickly came back over to the fallen Imperial soldier and started to exam him.

"He's bumped his head pretty badly, but it looks like he'll be just fine," Tims laid the soldier's head down gently. "I'll bandage his head up after I clean it up. Does anyone have clean water?"

Most of them shook their heads no while others ran back to their Zoids to see if they had any, but they couldn't find any.

"We don't have any," the Republicans and Imperial soldiers answered.

"There's a fresh water supply deep in the base," I spoke up, "it's an underground spring… is that good enough?"

"Perfect," Tims smiled, "do you know where it is?"

I sighed, "Yeah… just give me something clean to collect it in and I'll go get it."

"I'll come with you," the Major offered.

"As will I," Herman stepped closer to Cronos.

Cronos, though still very weak, began to growl and snarl.

To keep the peace, I sighed, "Only if everybody gets away from my Zoid here. He doesn't like men."

"Deal, let's go," Herman grabbed a large canteen.

"Bones, Fredrick, get one of the burners started," the Major commanded, "doesn't matter how clean the water it still needs to be boiled. Move Hemmer over to our base camp. And don't start anything."

"Same goes for you guys," Herman warned.

"Yes Sir," they sounded in unison.

"Loud much," I asked as I walked past the two commanding officers, "this way and keep up," I started towards the entrance of the main building.

"She never changes," Captain Herman sighed as he followed after the young woman.

_I've grateful to that young woman… Miss Aceton I believe,_ Major Shubaltz thought as he chased after the two,_ but I'm not quite sure of her. She doesn't seem to like military individuals,_ he thought back to her slapping the Captain,_ but she also wants to preserve life… no matter whose it is. She is a strange one…_

"Hey how much farther," Captain Herman sounded a little out of breath.

"What's a matter Herman, can't catch you're breath," she smugly smiled back.

"You are such a pain Destinara. You know that," he huffed.

"I take pride in that Herman, I take pride," she laughed as she suddenly turned a corner.

"Is she always like this," Major Shubaltz asked.

"You have no idea," Captain Herman managed to laugh.

"Hey slow pokes," he voice echoed from a room, "in here."

Captain Herman and Major Shubaltz entered a room that resembled a garden. All sorts of fruits and vegetables grew throughout the dimly lit place. A small brook ran through the garden, little streams deviated from the main water source and fed into different portions of the garden.

"Fresh fruits and vegetables, is will come in handy if we're in there for awhile," Captain Herman walked into the room.

"Yeah… it's nice, but," Miss Aceton looked over her shoulder, "we need the water for his fallen man," she nodded in the Major's direction.

"Right," he threw the canteen at her.

She caught it, unscrewed the lid and drew some water. Stray hairs fell around her face, making her look both beautiful and wild. The water reflected her delicate tan face; it seemed so sad and tired, like she hadn't slept in awhile. Her eyes, however, shone like stars on her moon like face.

"What are you staring at," her question broke his daze.

"Nothing… sorry," he apologized.

"Nothing, huh? …if you done staring at nothing, then let's get goin'," she rushed past him without looking up.

Again they went running down the dark hallways to the hanger where they left their men. As they entered the large hanger, Major Shubaltz noticed that the men had separated into their appropriate groups, except for the field doctor Tims and two other Republicans that were besides Hemmer.

"Here's the water," Miss Aceton handed the canteen to one of the men.

"Thank you Miss," Tims dumped the contents into a hot pot.

"Whatever," she started towards her Zoid, but looked over her shoulder at Major Shubaltz, "I hope your man is alright." With that she continued on her way.

"Maybe she has changed since I last saw her," Captain Herman rubbed his chin.

"She's a very… interesting young lady," Major said to himself.

"You don't know the half of it," Captain Herman laughed. Clearing his throat, he looked down at his man, "Tims, Valens, Cobalt when you're done, you might to check on Destinara… her eye ain't looking to good."

"I would Sir… but she scares," Tims shuttered.

"If she gives you trouble, just call me over," Herman gave them the thumbs up, "I'll take care of her."

"If you say so Sir," Tims answered back with an unsure tone.

Major Shubaltz looked from Captain Herman to the young lady. She looked like any other woman, save the fresh cut on her eye… and her wild beauty. The Major was very curious about her, but he didn't feel it was appropriate to ask the man that was technically his enemy.

_Although, he is a fellow military officer and a fellow man,_ the Major started to debate in his mind,_ I'll first get my men in order then I concern myself with the situation at hand… then maybe,_ he turned to look at the young lady.


	4. A Little Conversation

Author wipes forehead: "this has been very tiring to rewrite all these chapters, but I still feel it's worth. I don't have much to say up here, so I'll get on with shout out (not a typo). My one and only shout out goes out to Shubaltz crazist (I have a feeling you'll be my only reviewer). And as I've started to do, thank you to everyone that has taken their time to read my story. Okay, I'm done, you can start reading the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

One day since arrival at the old military installation…

"How is Hemmer this morning," Major Shubaltz asked as he watched the Republican field doctor check his still unconscious man.

"He's fine… except for the mild concussion," Tims opened Hemmer's eyes and shined a light in them, "he's going to have to have proper medical attention once the sandstorm is over… not that I'm not giving him my best right now."

"Thank you Mr. Tims for all you are doing for him," the Major thanked the young doctor.

Tims only nodded his head as he cleaned up and put his medical supplies back in his bag.

"If I may ask," Major Shubaltz looked over at the Old Zaber Fang, "is Miss Aceton alright? She has been looking pale and you seemed to have a hard time with her yesterday."

"Hard time," he huffed, "that girl is just plain difficult. She wouldn't let me do anything for her, even though we are both from the same country. I'm surprised that her wounds aren't infected."

"Wounds… I only saw the one," Major Shubaltz was somewhat shocked.

"She has one on her shoulder and another on her back. But that's a bounty hun…," he stopped.

"Did you mean bounty hunter? I already know," the Major stared down at his feet.

"Did Captain Herman… tell you," Tims asked shyly.

"He told me enough," he turned towards the Zaber Fang.

"I see…," Tims sighed, "I'm done with Mr. Hemmer now… I'll just be going."

_I can't believe that a young lady like that is a bounty hunter. She's a little rough around the edges, but a bounty hunter?_ The Major folded his arms,_ I know Captain Herman told me that she's a good person, but all those stories… especially those about the infamous Tiger of the Desert… whom she happens to be. I don't know quite what to think,_ an internal conflict brewed inside him,_ she helped Hemmer and she led us here, but I can't get pass that one rumor about the Five Beast of the Republic… their brand of justice against one of their own… though he was one of the most dangerous and wanted men on Zi…_

"C'mon Destinara," Captain Herman was bothering Miss Aceton again.

"How many times do I have to say no Herman," she yelled.

"How many times have you said it already," he asked.

She clinched her fist, gritted her teeth and her face turned a fierce shade of red. Captain Herman readied himself for a slap, but she had chosen a different method of attack. In a flash, her foot was three inches away from his face and holding it there.

"Just leave me alone Herman," she still held her foot to his face, "I will not betray the trust of my brethren. No amount of money will change my mind."

"Really…," a wicked smile formed on his face.

"Yes, really," she confirmed.

"Okay then," the Captain backed away.

"So, are you giving up," Miss Aceton asked with suspension.

"No… I'm just going to have to get you to work for me some other way," he smiled as he started towards his camp.

She looked down at the ground and started to shake. The sound of grinding teeth echoed through the large hanger. Her face was even redder… if that was possible. Miss Aceton looked in Captain Herman's direction with an angry stare.

"You're such a Jerk Herman," she finally yelled and stormed off.

_Why does Captain Herman treat her this way? And what does he want from her,_ the Major questioned as he got up and quietly followed Miss Aceton.

"Grr…," I gritted my teeth, "that Herman… why can't he just leave me alone? He knows I won't work for him or give up my Little Black Book." I slammed my fist into the nearest wall, "I need to take out my angry on something…"

Thirty minutes later…

I had found a room with some crumbling stone pillars where I could take out my frustration. Pounding and kicking a pillar, I tried to forget my troubles. I really wasn't the type to punch and kick out my problems, unless I was on a job, but this was the only way I could think to do it without seriously hurting someone.

"Of course," I looked down at my blood knuckles and bruised shins and ankles, "I am hurtin' myself and," I glanced over at the dented pillar, "that pillar ain't lookin' to good either."

Click… clank… click, some was entering the room.

I couldn't help my instincts; I pulled out one of my hidden daggers, spun around and held it to the intruder's throat.

"Major," I drew back in surprise, "I'm… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright Miss Aceton," he tried to assure me, "I just wanted to see if you were okay. You looked pretty mad when you stormed off."

"That's Herman for ya," I sheathed my dagger, "he gets under your skin."

"You two obviously have an…" he paused to find the right word, "interesting past," the Major entered the room.

"Don't think I didn't hear your and Herman's conversation," I shot smug smirk in his direction, "I'm a Bounty Hunter after all. I have to know what others say about me," I turned back to the pillar. "Major, is it true in the in the Empire that Bounty Hunters are shot first and never ask questions later?"

"It's true that bounty hunters are not viewed very highly in the Empire, but we don't shoot them just because of their job," he explained, "we do apprehend them though, because they are vigilantes."

"Hmph, vigilantes… never heard that one before," I threw a quick jab at the stone pillar, "I'm use to being called scum, bitch, dirtbag and many other colorful words that you could imagine. It's amazing what can come out of a human's mouth when they're tryin' to get a rise out of ya." I looked down at my even more bloodied knuckles, "tell me then Major, what do you think of Bounty Hunters?"

He seemed to be in conflict with himself to pick an answer, "I really have never met one, except you," he added, "I generally don't like to judge someone until I met them."

"That didn't answer my question," I pointed out.

He sighed, "bounty hunters in general for me are not the kind of people that I would want to know or associate with, but," he turned to me, "you don't seem to be like the rumors…"

I narrowed my eyes, "rumors... that's all they are. People will take any opportunity to smear one's name. Ya know not all Bounty Hunters are made equally," I turned back to the pillar.

"What do you mean by that," he questioned.

I forced a small laugh, "we're just like anyone else. We have different ways of doin' things and we also have different reasons why we are Bounty Hunters. Some are out for money, others like to fight and the rest of us… a small percentage, do this because it was the only answer we could come up with to help defend the innocent… no matter which side of the border they're on," I slammed my fist into the pillar.

"You don't care if someone is from the Empire or Republic," the Major was surprised.

"Innocence is not strictly for one county or another… everyone is innocent at one point," I looked him in the eye, "but people like you or I, who have lost our innocence, are suppose to insure that those who still have their's get to enjoy it a little bit longer. Don't you fight not only for your nation's pride, but for the people under your flag?"

He looked stunned by my words, like I had penetrated the deepest thoughts of his soul. Those thoughts, though pure, were in conflict with something else in his soul. The conflict, whatever it was, was tearing away at him. I thought that I should say something.

"It's hard to follow both your heart and your head at the same time; it'll rip you apart," I turned back to my stone opponent, "not that I'm tellin' you what to do, but my advice is that you follow your heart… your's still seems to be a good one… it will lead you right," I glanced over at him.

"Is that what you did when you decided that being a bounty hunter was the right career," he asked.

I pulled my hand back from the pillar, "yes and no, no because I really didn't like the idea of being hated where ever I went… at least I use to and yes because it was the only way that I could defend the ones without a voice, without joining the army… I never liked the army… no offense," I quickly added.

"None taken," he smiled.

"Good. You see, my heart told me that even though I don't have a good lot in life, it doesn't mean that others should suffer the same, especially if they're being oppressed by others. This tattoo on me right arm," I ran my fingers over my tattoo, "is a symbol of my promise to those people, to my fellow Bounty Hunters and to myself that I would not allow good, honest people to hurt as I have," I started to throw another punch.

"You should probably stop doing that," he grabbed onto my fist before it made contact with the pillar.

"Ya… you're right," I pulled away as I started to blush.

Just the light touch of him made me blush. Looking into his beautiful green eyes made the hard shell that I had build up melt away. His handsome face made me quiver. I've never felt like this before about someone. I barely knew him, but I felt like I've known him forever… like an old friend, except something more.

"Are you feeling alright," he took off his glove and felt my forehead, "you warm and your face is really flushed."

_Surprised you're not saying that my cheeks look like apples or something,_ I stood there unable to move.

"Miss Aceton," he asked.

I shook my head and took a few steps back, "I'm fine… really… I probably just over did it… I mean haven't slept in the pass few days, so I'm just a little tired… that's all," I tried to show I was alright.

"You should still see Mr. Tims. I'll help you back," he tried to take my arm, but I again pulled away.

As I pulled away, I started to fell dizzy and faint. The world was fading between light and dark.

_Damn… am I goin' to pass out,_ I cursed myself as I fell back,_ oh no... the Darkness…_

She started to fall back and Major Shubaltz grabbed her around the waist. She went limp as she hit his arms. Her breaths were shallow and quick, like she couldn't breath.

"Miss Aceton?! Miss Aceton," Major Shubaltz gently lifted her up, but she didn't respond.

"… Darkness…," she whispered.

"Hold on Miss Aceton," he cradled her in his arms.

Running down the darkened halls, the Major had his way towards the large hanger.

As he entered the hanger he started to yell for the Republican doctor, "Mr. Tims! Mr. Tims! Miss Aceton fainted," he ran toward the Republican base camp.

"What," Tims came running over to the heavily breathing Major, "bring her over here," he directed him.

The Major followed and place the quivering young lady on a blanket. Her entire body was shaking uncontrollably. Her usually tan face was a white as snow. Breathes were still short and shallow. It was almost like she was afraid of something.

"I thought this might happen," Tims started to take her vitals, "her blood pressure has dropped, heart rate and respiration are irregular. She's going into shock," he started to look through his bag, "somebody go get Captain Herman!"

One of the Republican soldiers ran off to find his Captain.

"What's wrong with her," the Major bent down to her.

"I think one of her wounds is badly infected," Tims began to take off her blue tang top.

A large gash ran from the top of her shoulder down underneath her undergarments. It was red and inflamed; a puss like substance oozed from the wound.

"Damn," Tims cursed, "this is bad… get some clean water and a burner going," he turned to one of his fellow soldiers.

He took out some gauze and pressed it against the oozing wound.

"What's going on Major Shubaltz," one of his men ran into the Republican camp.

"Miss Aceton fainted and seems to be going into shock," Major Shubaltz explained while he lightly stroked her pale face.

"Do you guys need anything," the Imperial soldier asked.

"Yeah… if you have any medical supplies that would be great," Tims lifted up the gauze to reveal that the wound was starting to bleed.

"What's going on here… what happen to Destinara," Captain Herman came on the scene.

"She's fainted and is going into septic shock… most likely from this," he showed Captain Herman the infected wound.

"Damn," he cursed under his breath, "why can't she accept help once and awhile? Do every thing you can for her Tims," the Captain patted him on the shoulder.

Ba-bump… ba-bump… an energy was starting to pulse through Major Shubaltz's body. Looking around, he noticed that no one else seemed to be feeling the same as him. This tingling felt like it was coming from Miss Aceton and somewhere else… behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see that her Zaber Fang was staring directly at the commotion… just staring intensely at the group… at his pilot… at him…

_What's going on,_ Major Shubaltz stood up abruptly,_ my head… it feels so light…_

"Major Shubaltz," Captain Herman looked up at him, "are you ok…"

The world went dark as the Major slipped into unconsciousness.


	5. Unconscious Help

It's chapter four once again... yeah! We're going to be getting to my favorite part of the story. It's my favorite anyway... I don't know about you guys. Anyway, I'll do the shout out (yes only one again) and you guys can read the next chapter. My one and only shout out goes to Squared Spoon... haven't seen you in a really long time. I'll glad you gave my story a second shot. Also, thank you to all that have read (but didn't review). Please enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"_You have to help her…,"_ a female voice called out to Major Shubaltz.

_Huh… who is that,_ the Major opened his eyes.

There was nothing but darkness surrounding him. No light could be seen.

"_You have to help her…,"_ the voice called out again.

"Help who," he asked the unseen voice.

"_Help her… I will light the way…,"_ suddenly a path of light formed in front of him.

"NO… Go away… I'm not goin' to help you rise again," Miss Aceton's voice screamed out.

Without hesitating, Major Shubaltz ran towards the screams. The light path extended before him without end. As he followed the path, the darkness seemed to grow denser; it seemed to swallow up the path and even him if it could.

"Someone please… I can't… I can't fight this alone…," her voice was growing softer.

"Miss Aceton! Miss Aceton! I'm here! Please hold on, I'm almost there," Major Shubaltz yelled out.

The path of light was ending up ahead and he could make out the form of Miss Aceton cowering in fear of an invisible force. He tried to yell out to her, but his voice was gone. As he approached the shivering young lady, he started to feel this overwhelming presence. Like someone staring him down; daring him to move closer the Miss Aceton. It was like at moment something come from the darkness and take his life. Stopping a few feet away from her, he felt like the darkness was pushing him down. She must have heard him come up; she turned around and stared him in the eyes. Her mouth was moving but no words came. He wanted to say something too, but his voice could still not be found.

_I have to reach her,_ he put out his hand.

She reached out, took hold of his and pulled herself towards him. He wrapped his arms around her still quivering body; she lightly sobbed into his chest.

"_Nnnooo,"_ a deep ominous voice came from the darkness.

A metallic set of claws emerged from the darkness and reached toward the two. Fear began to set in as the claws drew closer.

"Please… please help me," Miss Aceton looked up at him with tearful eyes.

Her eyes, though full of tears and fear, gave Major Shubaltz strength.

He turned towards the claws, "you can't have her! Go back to the darkness where you were spawned and never bother her again."

His words must have had an effect, soon he was surrounded with a light that pierced through the darkness, causing whatever was reaching towards them to withdraw and disappear. The darkness faded and was replaced with a green meadow filled with white flowers. The two moons of Zi hung in the sky, like they were about to set and the sun was going to rise any moment.

Looking down at her, "it's okay now, whatever that was is gone."

"Huh," she looked around at the changed scene, "it's gone," she turned back to him and threw her arms around his neck, "Thank you so much!"

She had thrown her arms so hard that Major Shubaltz fell back with her on top.

"Sorry," she shyly apologized as her cheeks turned red.

"It's alright," he smiled back.

"Captain Herman," a familiar voice rang out, "the Major is coming to!"

The Major's eyes fluttered opened as the scene and memories of the dream faded away, "what… what happen?"

"You blacked out," Tims hurried over to him, "is your head hurting? Do you feel dizzy or faint?"

"No on both… I'm alright," he said up slowly.

"Tims, go tell the Imperial soldiers that their Major is alright," Captain Herman strolled up.

"But… yes Sir," Tims nodded his head and went to the opposing camp.

"Sure you're feeling alright," Captain Herman put out his hand.

Major Shubaltz took it and the Captain helped him up, "yes, I feel fine, just a little weak." He thought back to his strange dream then realized, "where's Miss Aceton? Is she alright?" he became unsteady.

"Whoa there soldier," Captain Herman caught him, "she's just fine… surprisingly." He looked down at the peacefully resting young woman, "she a lot better than what she was… ever since you passed out actually."

Major Shubaltz breathed a sigh of relief. She was resting comfortably and the color had returned to her face. Her breathing also seemed to have stabilized.

"She's not out of the woods yet," Captain Herman sounded concern, "she needs to get to a hospital and soon. Thank goodness that the sandstorm has died down."

"Major Shubaltz Sir," he unit ran into the Republican camp, "you're alright!"

"I'm fine," he assured them, "I just became a little faint, that's all."

"You boys should probably take your commanding officer back to your camp for a good night's rest," Captain Herman smiled. "Don't worry about Destinara down here, we'll take good care of her, you just worry about yourself and your man."

Major Shubaltz understood what Captain Herman was trying to do. The sandstorm would be over soon and so would their temporary truce. Though there was a Cease Fire in place, at the end of the day, they were on different sides.

The Major nodded his head and took one more look at Destinara. She was still sleeping peacefully and didn't show any signs that she was in distress. He could only sigh as he walked away from the Republican Captain and unconscious young lady.

"Sir, are you sure that you're alright," one of his men asked as he helped the Major over to their camp.

"I'm fine… I just need some rest," he tried to sound strong, but his stumblings showed his men the truth.

They smiled, knowing that their Major would never show his true feelings. He had to be strong for both him and them; it was part of his duty.

_I wonder what happened… one moment I'm staring at that Zaber Fang and the next thing I know I'm waking up from a strange dream… a dream I can not seem to remember,_ he tried hard to remember the details of the dream, but nothing came to him. Just that last moment when Miss Aceton was lying on top of him… blushing…

"Sir, are you not feeling well again," one of them asked.

Major Shubaltz realized that he was blushing, "yes, I'm fine. Don't worry."

The next morning…

"Make sure to buckle Hemmer in carefully," Major Shubaltz supervised his men.

They had just finished breaking down their camp and were getting ready to leave the old military installation. The sandstorm had ended late last night and the weather was good enough for travel. The Republicans were also packing up and were preparing to leave.

Major Shubaltz wanted to go over to and see how Miss Aceton was doing, but his attention had to be on his men. He also wanted to take Mr. Tims for all that he had done for Hemmer.

"Continue to break down camp," the Major started towards the Republican camp, "I have some business to attend to with Captain Herman."

His men understood what he was doing and went about their work without saying a word.

As he entered the Republican's dismembered camp, a few of the soldiers watch him, but not with any hatred or malice. It almost seemed strange to be walking among them without having to worry. It was a little different when both units were forced to be under the same roof, but now each had the perfect opportunity to start something.

_Neither side will though,_ he thought as he made his way through the camp,_ these soldiers are just like mine, they're tired and want peace and quiet. They probably enjoyed being stuck here… I know my men did._

"Major Shubaltz," Captain Herman's voice came from his right side.

"Captain Herman," the Major turned to greet.

Captain Herman smiled as he approached with Miss Aceton cradled in his arms, "I was hoping to talk to you before we left."

"As was I," he glanced down at the sleeping young lady, "I was hoping we could come to an agreement on how to explain this to our superior officers."

"Explain what," the Captain started to smirk, "you can't help if there is a sandstorm. It's an act of nature. I'm sure that your superiors will understand if you're a little late."

Major Shubaltz understood, "I see… this never happen then."

"What never happen," Captain Herman gave a small laugh.

"Mmm…," Miss Aceton stirred, but didn't wake up.

"Is she alright," the Major wanted to reach out to her.

"Yeah, Tims just gave her a tranquilizer to travel. We need her to be as quiet as we can keep her," the Captain explained, "I don't know why your unit was doing out her, but mine was trying to find her. If you knew how good of a pilot she was, you would understand why an entire unit was sent."

"Is her family looking for her or something," he sounded concerned.

"No… she doesn't have any one left I'm afraid… just a town. But we're the ones looking for her. Don't worry she's just wanted for information… since I couldn't find her Little Black Book," Captain Herman sighed.

"No one left, how sad," the Major asked. He started to understand the conversion about protecting and losing innocence.

"Yeah... Anyway, I have a feeling that the Tiger of the Desert won't give up her secrets so easily…," he frowned, "and my cheeks will be red after I'm done questioning her."

"After what I have witness, I would believe you," the Major laughed.

Captain Herman cleared his throat, "well… anyway. I would salute you, but I would drop my precious cargo here. So I'll just say my farewells."

Major Shubaltz saluted, "and I say my farewells as well."

"Thank…," Miss Aceton started to mumble, "thank you… Major Shubaltz…"

_You are welcome;_ the Major ran the back of his hand gently down her cheek,_ though I'm not quite sure what I did for you._

The two commanding officers turned away from each other, never to mention this incident again. Each returning to their appropriate sides, both in camp and war. Both knew that they would be facing one another again and most likely soon. Cease Fires never lasted long, it wasn't in their nature. But both would be facing each other with a new sense of respect for each other and that could make all the difference when it comes to a battle.

However, Major Shubaltz's mind kept going back to Miss Aceton. Though she was a bounty hunter and there were many rumors surrounding her fierce reputation, she was clearly different from the ugly rumors. She was tough and she had to be a good Zoid pilot, but she was also an honorable woman that wanted a better world… like himself. Saying a silently pray as he walked back to his camp, Major Shubaltz wished for the day when that pointless war would end and he could come and find that strange bounty hunter with an ethic code and good intentions…

No… he vowed he would meet her again.

_Besides,_ he patted one of his pockets,_ I still have her sleeve… I'll return it personally when she's feeling better…_


End file.
